


I dream backwards

by natashawitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Depressed Sam, Dom/sub, M/M, Post Season/Series 07 Finale, Spoilers for Season 08 early episodes, Submissive/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashawitch/pseuds/natashawitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is alone. Dean is in Purgatory. He has left Amelia and found himself washed up, lonely in a drudging existence. </p><p>He tries a dreamwalk to bring him some peace but his heart takes him back to The Cage and his master/pet relationship with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I dream backwards

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringement intended. I do not own these characters, just playing with them.
> 
> Not beta'd. Apologies for any errors, they are all mine.

I Dream Backwards

7 months, 3 days, and 22 hours since Dean and Castiel vanished

2 months, 17 days, and 18 hours since Amelia kicked his ass out and he drove blindly south eating up the miles.

2 months, 13 days and 2 hours since stopping here and leasing the cabin

29 minutes sitting in the driver’s seat of the Impala building up the motivation to open the door and go into the cabin. 

Sam just didn’t know if he could do it anymore, this putting one foot in front of the other; this waking, working, breathing, sleeping, waking all over again. The weight in his chest was pushing him down. Hunting alone was grim, unsatisfying and dangerous, and just plain unfeasible, without someone, a brother, to have his back and yank him back to reality if he phased out. He felt like a zombie, a husk, faking it. Amelia had called him a sociopath during their final argument, and then withdrew that slur and substituted an accusation of feeling too much. The argument had started with her concern that he needed to begin the grieving process for Dean, or else start actively searching for his missing brother. She couldn’t understand given her own grief. How could she comprehend why he hadn’t tried to find Dean, when he didn’t fully understand himself? It wasn’t that he hadn’t thought about a rescue attempt. But Purgatory had to be better than the hell on Earth that Dean had been living before he got sucked in there. Dean was with Cas. Sam convinced himself that Dean was better off. Souls that went to Purgatory ended up in Heaven, didn’t they? Dean was probably in Heaven by now and Sam would never see him again for all eternity. He knew where he was going when he died. His soul would return to Lucifer, back to the Cage, back to Hell. There was no escape. 

When things were bad and the reality of how isolated he was hit him hard, he missed Dean like a knife in his heart. He missed Cas and Bobby, and a part of him that he hid even from himself missed Lucifer, even missed the hallucination version of Lucifer. The pain burnt him raw and he didn’t know how to continue to bear the burden of it. There was no-one to call for help. He hadn’t seen any trace of Crowley or Meg. There was no point in praying, the angels weren’t listening. Sam laughed bitterly and sang in his awful tone deaf voice. “Imagine there's no heaven. It's easy if you try. No hell below us. Above us only sky.” 

He looked down at his hand which was clutching the copy of “New Age News” which he had swiped from Marco’s cafe on Main Street. He could hardly believe he was contemplating an incense-stick, rainbows and bunnies, chanting and moon gazing type of band-aid for his aching soul. He had overheard two hippie-chicks discussing how fabulous and helpful the article on dreamwalking was. Something made him stick the magazine under his jacket, using the practiced skills of a man who had honed his shoplifting craft on gas station copies of Busty Asian Babes for his brother. 

He huffed a sigh and found the motivation to make his way to into his two-roomed cabin. He had work at 6am the next morning. He worked 6am until noon from Monday to Saturday as the warehouse supervisor at the local hardware and DIY store. He decided on an early night, not bothering to turn on his TV or laptop. He wasn’t hungry. Today had not been a good day. The knot in his gut left no room for food. 

Once he was in bed he turned on the bedside light and read the article, which enthused about using the technique for stress release, self-exploration and calming anxieties. The only other time he had dreamwalked there had been a crazy psycho-guy and it had been Bobby and Dean’s dreams, never his own dream. The article was short and direct; full of helpful bullet points and hints and tips for dreamwalkers. The essence was that he needed to be sober and sleepy (check). He needed to relax his breathing (achievable). He should have candles and incense (owning a candle counted he thought). He should not be interrupted (fat chance but he turned his phone off anyway). He should use all his senses to dreamwalk, not just sight (Okay). He needed to choose a safe and soothing scene for his dreamwalk (ah, there was the hitch). The article recommended vast meadows or rainbow skies, but Sam thought he might dream-barf in those scenes. Alternatively the article recommended a place from his past or his homelife which gave a feeling of safety and comfort. There was the night that he lay on the hood of the Impala with Dean and watched the meteor shower, but the agony of Dean’s absence cancelled that one out. His favorite route to run in Palo Alto? No. Nothing from ‘The Stanford Era’. He was having trouble finding happy places. Wasn’t that a damning indictment of his life? If he thought home, he thought Impala, and he was not dreamwalking the car, it was outside the door if he wanted to sit in it. He decided to drift and see where he ended up, there must be somewhere or some memory that would comfort him. 

Sam removed his pillows so that he lay completely flat. He said the stupid little chant about the light and shining dream of protection and hope. Then he slowed his breathing carefully and deliberately relaxed his body. Instead of a place to imagine he began his own mantra under his breath “safe, happy, not alone, loved, warm, happy, held, home, safety, calm, protected, wanted, peace.....” He was surrounded by whiteness. He was surprised but not shocked. It was The Place of Safety. The Healing Point. Their Refuge in the Cage. There was no pain in the White Room. Sam felt a tremble of nerves in his body and stilled them with an effort of will. He began to really focus, no visualize, that he was back in The White Room. It wasn’t really a room but an extra-king-size four poster bed with crisp white linens and an enclosing soft white curtain surround and canopy. He made himself smell the clean sheets and the background almost intangible smells of lightning sulphur, sweat and blood. He could see the bright white material wrapped around his lower body and the slight movement in the curtains caused by a ripple of illusionary air. He could taste Lucifer in the back of his throat. He could feel the high thread count of the linens and the chill invading his skin, so cold but so much more welcome than the burning of the cage outside the curtains. The atmospheric temperature was dropping and ice crystals were forming a beautiful unique pattern on the sheets and creeping now onto his bare chest. He listened to the distant crackling flames and blocked out the faint sound of Adam screaming for mercy to Michael. He felt himself drift. His eyes were heavy and his body sagged into the mattress in his cabin and the one in The White Room. He opened his eyes and knew he was completely in The White Room. The pleasure at the technique being a success nearly caused him to lose it and he felt a move towards waking up. He calmed himself, taking deep icy breaths. 

“Lucifer?” Sam whispered nervously. There was no sign of the Devil. Sam could hardly believe that having taken the step to return even in this limited way, and having hallucinated him for months on end, Lucifer was not there. Maybe he hadn’t been loud enough. Lucifer could be anywhere in the vast fiery emptiness of The Cage.

“Lucifer?” Sam tried to shout but it came out like a frightened begging plea, and Sam could feel a blush creeping up his neck and cheeks.

“Lucifer?” Stronger this time but still with that familiar unwanted submissive cry in his tone.

The curtain to Sam’s left was wrenched back and Sam heard a gasp, as Lucifer, wearing Nick as Sam preferred, stood there speechless and staring at him. Words tumbled out of Sam’s mind:

“I’m dreamwalking... missed you... didn’t know I could do this... I’m sorry... when I saw you it wasn’t real... is this real... didn’t know... did you try and find me... I’m so sorry... Luce?”

Lucifer climbed up from the bottom of the bed, crawling along Sam’s body, and placed a finger to Sam’s lips and shushed him. Sam stared back at him, trying to decide if this was another flavor of hallucination. Perhaps this was as real as if was ever going to be with Lucifer imprisoned in The Cage. Lucifer put a hand on Sam’s left shoulder and rolled him so that he was on his side and then Lucifer was at his back. Sam was in the familiar, worrying yet comforting, role of little spoon.

“Sammy, have you come for a conjugal visit?”

Sam shook his head and managed to say “Missed you”.

“Just wanted to see me then?” Lucifer sounded surprised.

Sam nodded. Lucifer pushed Sam’s hair aside to lick the back of his neck with his forked tongue and used a hand to play with one of his nipples, causing sparks of arousal to run through Sam’s veins. Then Lucifer wrapped himself tightly around his vessel’s dream-form, tangling their legs together and draping a wing over Sam’s body.

“Mine” Lucifer pronounced with ferocious delight.

“Yours” Sam whispered as all his vice-like tension left him.

 

The piercing sound of Sam’s alarm woke him at 4.30am. As he swung his legs out of the bed, he realized that he had slept for a solid nine hours. He felt morning drowsiness but no weird psychic after-effects, no stabbing ache in his stomach, no clenching loneliness, just a very full bladder and also a piercing sensation somewhere on his chest. He stumbled into his too tiny shower and toilet room, and as he relieved himself with a sigh, the dream-walk started to come back to him. He looked down at his chest and found the source of the sharp stinging sensation. His left nipple was red and inflamed from where Lucifer had freaking chewed on it and there was the mother of all hickeys blooming over his left hip bone. Was it meant to be possible to have physical evidence from a dreamwalk? 

He turned on the shower and as he continued his morning routine he began to recall his dreamwalk. He remembered lying on the white bed but at some point in his sleep Lucifer must have marked him, twice. Before he had fallen asleep Lucifer had spooned him and covered him with a wing, while Sam had talked himself into unconsciousness. He had babbled continuously as if the floodgates of his silence had opened and he told the fallen archangel everything that had happened since he had left The Cage, including a summary of the life and times of cyborg-Sam, which technically occurred while he was still in The Cage. It had been a very long and draining monologue. Lucifer had only interrupted him three times. 

Firstly when Sam began to tell him about Coeur d’Alene, Lucifer said “I know, I was there.” Sam’s heart rate skyrocketed, as Lucifer explained that he had been able to project himself briefly and had really helped Sam rescue Dean from Jeffery and his demon, and then he expressed surprise that the Winchesters hadn’t picked up on the fifty mile wide circle of lightning storms around the town.

The next interruption was to stop Sam’s distress as he began to explain how Cas had taken over his ‘crazy shit’. Lucifer interjected that he knew about this because he had felt Sam’s life draining away and had managed to project to the hospital ward in an effort to contact Sam, only to find Castiel in the process of taking on the madness. Again he pointed out that Dean and Sam had missed all the weird cloud patterns and record cold temperatures that day. Sam replied that they hadn’t actually missed those but thought they were due to the small army of demons they had met. 

The final interruption came as Sam’s words dried up trying to say how Dean and Castiel were lost. Lucifer just breathed into the back of Sam’s neck, “I’m sorry, I know what it feels like, you don’t have to speak.” Sam grasped his arm and pushed back closer to Lucifer. Then droopy with impending slumber Sam murmured “how did you even project out of here, twice?” As Sam sank into sleep he heard Lucifer say something about celestial disturbance by waves of true desperation.

 

It was time to get his ass in gear. Sam towel dried his hair and made an attempt to control it. He put on a clean uniform, gritting his teeth as the polyester top grated his raw nipple. He made a quick fruit salad and ate half of it, placing the other half in a snack box for his break. He put a saucer of milk on the step of the veranda for the feral tortoiseshell cat that he so was not feeding. Then he grabbed his lunch, hi-vis jacket and keys and left for work.

Work was hectic with an unexpected early delivery of garden furniture meaning he had to stay on an extra hour. He hadn’t minded, it had been a good busy morning. He stopped at Marco’s for a treat latte before he had to do his grocery shopping. Waiting for Marco to heat the milk, he was snapped out his contemplation on the buying or not buying of canned cat food, by Marco staring at him and giggling. “Who was the lucky guy?”

“Huh?” Sam eloquently expressed his confusion.

Marco was waggling a pinkie at him, “You can’t fool me Sam Rockford! You might not accept my indiscrete OTT advances, telling me you are straight, but I know a freshly laid bi-atch when I see one!”

Sam’s jaw dropped. Marco was teasing. There was a huge cheesy grin on the barista’s face. Then Marco’s jaw dropped to match Sam’s and he put down the milk jug. “Jesus Christ, Sam. I’m sorry. Shit. What you do is your own business. I was only ribbing you. Shit, man, why wasn’t it with me?”

The Puerto Rican continued to grin maniacally as he finished preparing the coffee. As he handed Sam the drink, Sam’s brain finally snapped back from shock-ville. Handing over $4, Sam heard his own voice say, “OK dude, was just spooning and you’re too pretty a twink for me.” He was quietly satisfied to see Marco’s jaw drop again as he hastily retreated from the cafe. 

As he walked to the grocery store he hoped he hadn’t offended Marco, even though Marco had often pushed the boundary with his ‘you are gay but you don’t know it bit.” Marco was his only acquaintance outside of work and he was sorta amazed that he felt OK, that he just half-confirmed all of Marco’s wacko comments. Anyway Lucifer was an archangel, officially genderless. The only problem with this level of denial was that Sam’s cock was currently operating on its own agenda. No response to blinding white starlight Lucifer, but plenty of reaction to thinking of ‘Nick-Lucifer’ filling him up and licking stripes along his collar bones, then ruining his right nipple to match his left. OMG he was getting hard standing outside Mrs. Guthrie’s Pet Emporium, he could permanently scar some child looking out the window. That thought and a few of clowns and leviathan goo, and he was good to continue to be out in public.

Sam managed to keep Lucifer out of his brain while he shopped. He had plenty of practice at ignoring Hallucination-Lucifer after all. He bought mostly fresh food today, except for some detergent, canned tomatoes, Doritos, and some cat food that slipped into his cart. He made a quick pit stop at the liquor store for a six pack.

When the Impala pulled up the narrow drive to the cabin, Sam experienced a sort of brain-freeze. Cat was waiting for him. Cat had her tail curled around her while she contentedly sat on the veranda step, on Lucifer’s lap. Sam blinked. Then he blinked harder. There must be a glitch in the Matrix. He breathed slowly and ran a hand through his hair. Then he squeezed on his palm. Lucifer was still there. Sam tried the blinking again. Cat blinked back at him. If this was a hallucination, wouldn’t that mean that Cat was defying gravity by being suspended in mid-air? 

Fuck. What did he do last night? Lucifer was fucking waving at him. Sam gave a half-wave back with the hand holding the keys. Taking a deep breath, he got out, scooping up his grocery bag and the one with his empty lunch box and six pack of beer. He managed to walk in what he considered a reasonably dignified manner for someone whose legs were shaking just a little and was suffering from shock, while trying to balance groceries and avoid the twin distractions of a demented feline and a corporeal devil. He walked passed Lucifer and reached the door of his home. He put the bags down so he could open the door. Oh God he had just presented his ass to Lucifer. He grabbed the bags and scooted indoors, leaving the door open for whatever beings wanted to follow him. He dropped the bags on the kitchen table and collapsed onto one of matching stools. It was too low for his tall frame and his legs splayed out ridiculously but seeing as Marco and Greg-from-work were the only other people who had ever been in the cabin, he hadn’t made dignified seating arrangements a priority.

“Hi Luce.” 

“Hi Sam.”

“I only bought food for me and Cat.”

“ Is ‘K. Don’t have to eat, remember.”

“mmm. You real?”

“Sam?” Lucifer did that lame-ass angelic head tilt thing. What was the deal with that anyway? Castiel was the only one who could pull it off.

“Like, are you projecting, or am I having a vision, or maybe I’m back being Crazy McCrazyson and you are a hallucination? Did the dreamwalk break my head?”

Lucifer sauntered over and clamped his finger and thumb over the sore nipple and pulled through Sam’s work shirt. Sam couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe. Lucifer’s face was right in front of his and his nipple was being tugged from his body.

“Listen closely, pet. You came and collected me. I hitched a lift back with you. My celestial self was here this morning, watching you wince while touched my marks and cooled yourself off in the shower. It was convenient of you to leave for work while I manifested and rebuilt my vessel.”

“Lucifer, my nipple...”

“Shush Sam.” Lucifer released the nub and used his finger to press against Sam’s lips. “Don’t speak. Listen now. No interrupting.”

Sam bit his lips tightly pressing them together.

“Good boy. So well behaved.” Lucifer caught a strand of Sam’s hair that was falling into his eyes and gently tucked it back behind his ear. “Now Sam. I’m here. I’m staying. Giving me a piggyback out has cancelled the debt of pulling me in, though you had worked that off already I’ll admit.” 

Lucifer put his cold hand under the back of Sam’s shirt and held him closer while he smirked at him. “So here we are; one exiled archangel and his pet.”

Sam winced.

“OK, Sam. I know you don’t like that word. I’m in a generous mood. Let’s play Q&A. Only three questions. If you win, I’ll never use it again. If I win, you know, I just win.”

Sam nodded, and gave a little smile. He figured he didn’t have any choice but to play and besides that, as long as he answered with complete honesty, he always won at Q&A.

Lucifer guided Sam over to the battered but comfortable sofa and proceeded to sit sideways on Sam’s lap. He draped his right arm casually around Sam’s neck to balance his angelic ass.

“Question 1: What is the accurate answer when I say you are mine?”

“Yours” Sam mumbled.

“Good. Now another easy one. What would you like to do for the rest of the day?”

“Whatever you want to do.” Sam whispered. He could feel the mix of shame and arousal blending into the calm of giving up control.

“Very good. Final question. I can see that that you need the gift of submission. Don’t worry you’ll be fit for work in the morning. As I am feeling so magnanimous, my question is – What is your safe word?”

“Impala” Sam whispered again. He wondered what was wrong with him. He had let Lucifer back into his life, into his dreams, into his home. Why hadn’t he refused him at the door? Was he incapable of defying him?

Lucifer stood up. “OK Sam. Clothes off and on your knees, babe.”

Lucifer dropped a cushion next to the couch and walked away into the kitchen area keeping his back to Sam. Sam stood up and slowly undressed. He knew he was in shock and it was very difficult to resist the compulsion to comply with Lucifer’s wishes. Honestly he didn’t want to resist. The prospect of an evening with Lucifer Dominant was both soothing and terrifying. He wanted this. He wanted to give up control, forget his sorrows, and let Lucifer take care of him. Yet there was the fear of the pain that could come, but he had been allowed his safe word and been told that he would be fit for work, and after all these decades Lucifer had never lied to him.

Sam peeled off his clothes and folded them neatly on the sofa. Then he sank to his knees on the cushion. He sat back on his calves and adjusted himself for comfort. He could be in position for a long time. He spread his knees as wide apart as he could. Then he clasped his wrists at the small of his back and hung his head letting his hair fall over his eyes obscuring his limited field of vision further. He took a deep breath and let it out through his nose to settle himself.

He heard his kitchen side door being unlocked and opened. Then he could feel a cold breeze and his body hairs moved up in response. Lucifer’s voice came from the open doorway, “Good boy. Maintain position and remember buddy, silence.”

Sam hung his head a fraction lower and steadied his breathing. He was amazed at how calm and centered he was. All his worries, his indecision, his heartache was given up and Lucifer would decide for him, take control for him, give him pleasurepainLuciferpleasuresafe. Sam could feel it all leeching out of his bones; the ache of years of hunting things, trying to save mostly ungrateful people, losing Dean over and over again, his pain, his losses, his madness. He breathed out the toxic and breathed in air infused with molecules of Lucifer’s Grace. Maybe he was just about ready to give up, for a short time, to Lucifer?

He could hear Lucifer putting away his groceries, washing and drying the dirty plates, putting on the coffee filter and whispering in Enochian to Cat, but he never looked up. Cat came over and rubbed off him mewling to be petted but Sam kept his hands still and his breathing even. Lucifer rescued him from the feline by filling her food bowl. He could see Lucifer from the corner of his eye, searching through the pockets of his work jacket. Lucifer pulled out his keys and left the cabin.

Sam stayed in position while he waited for Lucifer to return. He hadn’t heard the Impala’s engine, so figured that Lucifer was somewhere outside.

Carrying logs from the woodpile, the angel returned and set them down by the stone fireplace. “Do you have kindling and matches Sam?”

“In the side log-box, Sir.”

“Good boy, silence again, please.” A little part of Sam glowed and he closed his eyes at the simple praise from his archangel.

When Sam opened his eyes, Lucifer was kneeling in front of him. Then the heel of Lucifer’s palm was pressing on the length of his dick, hardening him with sharp fast strokes.

“You see I can reward good behavior.” Lucifer stood up in one graceful snake-like move. Sam moaned at the hand being withdrawn. Lucifer used 2 fingertips under Sam’s chin to lift his face up and look him in the eyes. “Maintain position a little longer, babe.” He bent down and licked Sam’s lower lip with the twin points of his tongue. “Eyes down now Sam. Let me make you something to eat and make this place more comfortable.”

Sam didn’t know what Lucifer spent the rest of the afternoon doing. He caught glimpses of fast movement, heard the rushing sound of wings as Lucifer briefly left him and then returned, and later he could smell something delicious coming from the oven. He zoned out and let himself drift. Thoughts pushed against his equilibrium. He could feel the Dean-grief building in his chest but then Cat came and rolled herself into a ball in front of his crotch using his thigh as a bed-wall. It was weird and distracting having a cat purring there. 

Lucifer chuckled at the sight. “I think she likes it there. Should I be jealous of the little cock-slut?”

Sam stayed silent and still. He knew he had made the right choice in not answering when the question wasn’t repeated. A short while later, as daylight was fading, Lucifer sat on the arm of the sofa beside him and began stroking Sam’s hair and then massaging his stiff shoulders. Sam relaxed into the touch. It was the most anyone had touched him for weeks. He missed touch. Deep down he was a touchy feely guy.

“At ease Sam.” Lucifer whispered tenderly in his ear. Sam unclenched his wrists and gingerly moved his arms to his lap. Lucifer continued to massage lightly as Sam rolled his shoulders and flexed his fingers to restore his bloodflow. He turned his head to look at Lucifer who was smiling tenderly at him. “You want me to take care of that, Sam?”

Lucifer pointed down and his hard and swollen cock. Sam nodded as a blush crept up his cheeks. Lucifer helped Sam to move his cramping limbs and sit on the edge of the couch. Then he knelt in front of Sam.

“You like to see me on my knees as much I like to see you here, don’t you babe? You have permission to speak once I begin.”

Sam was painfully hard just from the thought of the forked tongue working up the underside of his penis. Ohgodohfuck. He had forgotten how cold Lucifer’s mouth was but it was a piercing arousing cold, making him even harder. There was a hand rolling his balls and that tongue was lapping him. He grabbed Lucifer’s hair in his frenzy of heatcoldpleasure and pushed himself further into that icy mouth. Lucifer took him in and sucked hard then pushed him back with his tongue encouraging Sam to thrust. Sam was screaming Lucifer’s name as he hit the back of the devil’s throat and then he couldn’t hold on any longer and he was coming, releasing, shaking and quivering as the orgasm broke over him. He fell back against the sofa and looked up to see Lucifer swallowing and then smiling at him. “You see, Sam, I do eat sometimes.”

“Thank you. You want me to, you know?”

“Awh, always so polite Sammy. Maybe later. Ha. Definitely later. But our dinner is ready.”

Sam stood up and looked around the cabin. Lucifer had been a busy angel. Sam seemed to have acquired window blinds, a kitchen table oil cloth with freaking pitchforks on it, a beanbag, a cat bed, a cat scratching post, proper kitchen chairs, a flat screen television, a new laptop, a chunky and comfortable looking bedcover and Enochian warding wall decorations. There was also a rug in front of the shower-room door emblazoned with the logo of the Detroit Tigers. Sam presumed this was an effort at a sense of humor. 

Lucifer cleared his throat and Sam looked over as veggie-lasagna and garlic bread was being put on the table. “Come eat with me.”

Sam came over to sit on one of his new chairs and eat his meal off his new plates with his new cutlery. The lasagna was delicious.

“You created this meal with the food I had already?”

Lucifer nodded as his mouth was full.

“It’s freaking awesome. I like what you’ve done with the place.”

“Thanks Sam. I think we should get a screen to divide the bed area from the living area. Also your shower is too small to fit us both. I’m considering a multi-dimensional extension. I’ll work on it while you are out tomorrow morning.”

Sam laughed “A multi-dimensional bathroom extension? Are you trying to turn my wash-box into a TARDIS?”

“Sorry, Nick never watched whatever movie that cultural reference is from. I can warp the space-time, create a permanent portal to a better bathroom or manifest a physical building extension. The last option uses up less of my grace but may mean we would still have to do without a bath tub.”

Sam smiled to himself as he used the garlic bread to clean the last of the lasagna from his plate. Who knew that Satan was so home proud? 

“I also made a shopping list for tomorrow. We need more veggies and fruit. You know you are slightly deficient in B vitamins?”

“Ah no, am I?”

“Yes, and you are on the verge of an iron deficiency, so I have added green leafy vegetables to the list. I also want udon noodles, none of these instant add-water noodles. I threw your stash of them in the garbage. I also dumped the Lucky Charms, so if you want to get another flavor of granola that will be fine. We’ll need more eggs too. Try and get organic ones.”

“Yes wifey.”

“What did you call me?”

“Luce, you are so funny. Are you going to be a cook when you grow up?”

“Sam. I am concerned about your diet. You obviously haven’t been taking care of yourself. I may not be intending on using it as a vessel anymore but you still gave it to me, and I consider it my responsibility to keep it healthy. I want to keep you healthy.”

“You aren’t planning on using me as an angel-condom anymore?”

“No promises. I won’t make it a promise, in case it is one I have to break in the future. I rebuilt my Nick-vessel. Nick is gone. It is just me in here. I used the matrix that let Gabriel keep his vessel going for over a millennium. So we don’t have to worry about burn out, but who knows what Heaven or Hell might throw at us.”

“Ok. So tomorrow. I go to work in the morning, do the groceries, and then we make this our new home like in the Cage?”

“Not like there Sam. This is real, not a projection of my grace to shelter you from the firestorm.”

“Are we sheltered here Luce? I mean will there be trouble for you if the angels or Hell discovers you are missing?”

“mmm kinda, but I suspect we might have the occasional visitor. If anyone tries to harm or disrespects you, I’ll...” Lucifer snapped his fingers.

“So asshats will implode. OK that actually makes me feel better.”

“I can make you feel even better. Good thing you are still naked”. Lucifer stood up and held a hand out to Sam. Sam let him walk him over to the bed. 

“Lie on your back, Sam, I want to see your face as I fill you up.”

“We need to work on your seduction talk.”

“What would you prefer...? I’m going to take you Sam Winchester and fuck you so hard you will feel me for the next week.”

“mmm actually my dick seems to find that more alluring.”

“Good.” Lucifer stepped out of his trousers and pants. Then he pulled his t-shirt off. Stepping forward he grabbed Sam’s undamaged nipple and worked it with his fingers. Then he was licking and nipping at Sam’s neck and throat. Sam dug his nails into Lucifer’s back as his moaned his pleasure. 

“I’m going to claim you all over again. Gonna ram into you so hard. Gonna mark your neck until I can taste your blood. And you are not going to come until I let you, are you?”

“No. Lucifer I need.”

“You need it. You need it bad, don’t you Sam. You missed this.” Lucifer was sucking his own fingers, wetting them and moving his hand in and out of his mouth as Sam watched. Sam thrust his hips up as his arousal grew.

“Just a minute. You want this, don’t you? Missed me. Missed all the fucking and biting?”

“Yes. Fuck. I missed it. Agh Lucifer, more, I need more.”

Lucifer’s fingers were pushing in slowly and Sam’s muscles yielded to the burning touch.

“So tight for me Sam. Have let any man do this with you?”

“No-one since you.”

“Only mine. I didn’t let Michael touch me in all the years since you were stolen away.”

That revelation sobered Sam up for a moment until a third finger moved inside him and Lucifer began scissoring, preparing him. He left out a breathy moan and rotated his hips showing Lucifer he could take more.

“Sam, want lubricant or one of those condom things?”

“Don’t have any. There is hair conditioner but don’t leave me.”

“OK Sammy. You want to scoot down a little and get me nice and wet for you.”

Sam shuffled down and took Lucifer’s cold rock hard cock into his mouth. It was so familiar it was disturbing, but Sam knew the objective wasn’t to get Lucifer off, just to make things easier for himself, and he appreciated it, a warm feeling growing inside him. After a few movements with his mouth leaving as much saliva as possible on the icy hard member, Sam pulled back and rubbed his partner’s thigh in affection. Lucifer pulled him up so that Sam was on his back with his legs either side of Lucifer’s body. 

“Spread ‘em, babe. You are under arrest for indecent attraction.”

Sam displayed himself for Lucifer and tilted his hips. Lucifer was rubbing his hands all over Sam’s chest. Then he was biting and sucking at the right nipple, tugging with his teeth and making growling animalistic noises. Sam thought he might get off on those noises alone. Then Lucifer was pushing at his entrance and Sam was taking him, relaxing his muscles to let him in.

“So good, Sammy, taking all of me.”

“Fuck. Burns.”

Sam removed his hands from clawing Lucifer’s back and instead gripped the sheets with all his might.

“You want me to slow down.”

“No. Just give me a moment. ‘M good.” Sam moved his hips a little to adjust position. “Now Lucifer. Fuck. Move godammit.” Sam wrapped his legs around Lucifer and dug his nails into his shoulders.

“Don’t use the G-word. I’m going to make you come so hard you are going to be dry.” Lucifer started to pound in and out of Sam. “Love this. Love that you are indestructible. Love that you don’t break when I do this. Love that I don’t split you apart like I would other humans. Love that you are my vessel and can take all of my force when we do this. Love that you can take it all, Sam, Mine.”

Lucifer was hitting Sam’s prostate with each manic forceful thrust and Sam was coming all over their chests. Their bodies were pushed back towards the back wall with the each driving thrust. Then Lucifer was pulling Sam closer for a bruising hard kiss full of teeth and pushing tongues. Finally as Sam’s back slammed against the headboard Lucifer came inside Sam, releasing his wings at the same time to fill the room with static energy. 

“Eyes closed Sam.” Lucifer’s urgent command triggered Sam’s obedient response. Even through his eyelids, Sam could see the Grace exploding out of Lucifer’s vessel and then shrinking back as the archangel slumped forward and Sam caught him around his chest and pulled him in for a gentler more leisurely kiss. 

“I take it that was good for you, Luce.”

“Yeah Sam. Missed you.”

Lucifer pulled out of Sam and moved to lie next to him. “Wanna spoon for a while or attempt to defy physics and fit in the shower?”

“Nah, but my turn to be caregiver.” Sam slipped out of the bed. Lucifer’s gloopy come slid out of his gaping hole and down his thighs, not so chilled now that it had been warmed by Sam’s body. It was dirtywrong but Sam smiled as he took the few steps to the sink in the shower room. He got a couple of face cloths and dampened them with warm water. He briefly used one on himself and then returned to Lucifer who was doing a good impression of someone who needed to sleep. Sam started to clean from his chest downward using soft circular strokes, and Lucifer’s dick seemed to find that quite interesting.

“Luce love, you are insatiable.”

“Angelic stamina. Can’t fault it. Come here.”

Sam finished cleaning Lucifer up with a few clinical swipes of his cock. He didn’t want to send the message that he was capable of going another round. He put the cloths next to his book on the little shelf by the bed and slipped back under the covers. 

“You sore Sam?”

“Yeah but it’s good burn, you know. Don’t know about the nipple though Luce. Honestly I have to wear my work uniform tomorrow.”

“I’d be more worried about the hickey on your neck” Lucifer laughed.

“Oh just awesome. I guess I won’t be calling into Marco’s for my coffee on the way home.”

“You have a routine coffee stop?”

“Yeah, I pick up a coffee and sometimes a pastry at Marco’s when I finish.”

“I love that. So human. I’ll meet you there at noon tomorrow.”

“Whoa. Slow down compadre.”

“What you ashamed of me Sam? Don’t want to be seen in public with me?”

“No. It’s not that. It is just. Marco is a terrible tease. He has been trying to hit on me since I moved here. But he is a friend you know.”

“I’d like to meet your friends. The least you could do is let me meet your coffee-friend.”

“Alright, alright, I give in. I’ll meet you at Marco’s.”

“Ah Sammy, no need for the bitchface. I’ll be good. I won’t even lick the froth off my coffee in front of anyone.”

Sam just laughed and let the tiredness overtake him and he settled into the comfortable position of little spoon and let Lucifer hold him.

 

When Sam’s stupid alarm went off at 4.30, he was alone. He stretched an arm over the rumpled sheets but Lucifer wasn’t there. He had a fleeting thought that the last 24 hours had not happened and he was waking up to live Thursday all over again. The smell of freshly brewing coffee came from his kitchen. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from the corner of his eyes. After a drowsy stubble to the bathroom, his feet sinking into the-place-you-said-yes-to-me rug, Sam sat on the toilet to relieve himself and examine the outrageous hickey on his neck in the vanity mirror. It looked like he had gone 3 rounds with a vampire, and lost. He was ripe for workplace ridicule and he was genuinely concerned about what Mr Van Eker would say to an employee displaying such a mark. At least he wasn’t frontline customer service. Sam shaved, brushed his teeth and ran some man-serum through his hair. Pausing at the wardrobe to throw on a fresh uniform, he wondered what today would hold, what the future would hold.

Whatever it was he could face it. He had the only remaining archangel on his side. With Lucifer standing beside him he could do the living and breathing stuff.


End file.
